Tyki Tracker
by NaLuYullen5678
Summary: lavi goes missing tyki is the only one left in the room when people come in. a tease is a tracker! Warning many pairings three some Yaoi possibly a yuri scene. Enjoy! couples include: lavi x tyki, allen x kanda, lavi x allen x tyki, tyki x kanda
1. Chapter 1

Tyki Tracker

It was a peaceful normal night at the black order. Everyone one was sleeping at ease because there haven't been any attacks lately, but that night everything changed.

"AHHHHHHH!" you could here Lavi's scream through out the whole order.

The next thing heard is 1,000 footsteps coming down the hall all heading to Lavi's room. When they got to Lavi's door they found it wide open with blood dripping down the handle with a tease trying to eat the door. They all look in the room, only to see an unconscious Tyki on the floor. On that instant Kanda burst though the door followed by Allen and Krory. They instantly saw Tyki on the floor and rushed over and glared with sleepy eyes. The next instant Kanda grabs Tyki's by the color of his shirt, but Tyki started to slowly wake up. After realizing that he was being held by the color of his shirt, he gave them a devilish grin before going right through Kanda's grip, hand, and floor.

A while after Tyki left, everyone from the order piled into Lavi's room searching for him while bookman was thinking of ways to kill/ find him. Lavi has nowhere in sight. Kanda was looking high, Krory low, and Allen was falling a sleep on the bed. Kanda saw Allen on the bed laying down and he had to restrain himself not to go jump on top of him right this second. He then realized that he was starting to fall asleep, though and pulled out Mugen.

"Baka Moyashi get your lazy ass up!" said Kanda.

" It's Allen. A-L-L-E-N, Allen, and what do you mean? I'm searching for them with my mind, Bakanda."

"O. Ok everyone lets all let Allen Walker here search with his mind for Tyki and Lavi." Said Kanda with his signature "che."

"Yu, you know that I'm part Noah so stop being so sarcastic."

"O. So you mean since your related to Tyki I can kill you to. Double win (puts Mugen to his neck)."

"A-A-A no. It means I can sense wherever Tyki goes," said Allen sacredly.

"O. Ok. I new there was a reason I picked you, Moyashi." Yu said quietly into Allen's ear.

"Later. First we have to find Lavi and Tyki," said Allen.

"Che."

"Hey guys, Krory looked over at Allen and Kanda, what are we going to do about this tease on the door here?" asked Krory.

"Give it to me I just remembered something, but don't grab it by its mouth hold its wings," said Allen.

So Krory gave it to Allen. Allen grabbed it from Krory and skillfully pulled its wings off. This shocked everyone. Even sweet little Allen would hurt a butterfly, even if it trys to kill us all the time.

"See the teases are like little Tyki trackers. You take the wings off and the head is like a little tracking device to Tyki," explained Allen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow Allen where in the hell did you learn that from?" asked Kanda.

"I will never tell," said Allen.

*flashback*

"Ahhh, Tyki!" exclaimed 15 year old Allen.

*double flashback*

Allen was on a mission with Lenalee regarding some innocence in Germany, but they finished early so Komui said that we could stay there for the rest of the time. Which just happened to be a whole week, but Lenalee ended up getting a call from her brother in the middle of the week regarding another mission that she needed to go to immediately. So, now its just little old me here in Germany for the rest of the week.

I was walking around Germany the day after Lenalee left when all of a sudden I walked into something. I quickly sad sorry, not even looking at what/ who I ran into. When I heard the thing laughing I recognized that laugh instantly. It was Tyki Mikk! I quickly backed away, but I was to late. He quickly grabbed my arms and we disappeared. The next thing I knew I was laying on some bed with Tyki on top of me! "Tyki where are we?"

"My room of course," he said with a slight smirk.

"What are you doing on top of me? We are related you know!" He said slightly scared.

"I know that, but it's to bad for you that I don't really care. Oh, and I don't care that we are both boys either."

"But- bu. mughhh"

"How was that?"

"You kissed me." Allen said shocked holding a hand over his mouth.

"Yep sure did. HHAHHAHA. That was your first kiss wasn't it?" Tyki said laughing. Allen looked away blushing. "Aww don't be like that. You should feel proud."

"Why's that?"

"Because you just got kissed by the Noah of pleaser, and you know what," said Tyki.

"What," asked Allen slightly curious.

"That's not all I'm gonna do to you." With that statement said Allen turned a deadly pail while Tyki evilly laughed his Noah laugh.

(A couple minutes later)

"Shrimp, strip for me," said Tyki.

"Bumt I cam't umn ut ied me tuo the bed pmost, amd put a gamg ober my mouth!"

"Then I guess I will have to do it for you."

"_shit_" Allen thought.

Tyki started to undress Allen. While doing so, teasing Allen's nipple with his tongue, sucking and licking it around in his mouth.

"Ugh," Allen moaned through the gag.

"Oh, you like that, well you'll love this."

Allen looked down to see Tyki grabbing the hem of his pants and boxers and start to slide them down.

"You know for a little dude you sure are big." He flicked his tongue over the tip of his cock.

"Ahhh"

"But I'm bigger," Tyki said with a grin and started to slide his pants down as well.

Tyki moved down a little lower and started to play the opening of Allen's hole and massage his balls.

"Ahhh Tyki"

"Here suck on this for a minute," he removed the gag from his mouth and put a couple of fingers in him mouth. Allen started sucking on his fingers, Tyki loving the feeling of Allen' fingers in his mouth. "Ok that's enough," he gently pulled his fingers from Allen's mouth.

Tyki stopped everything for a moment and moved back down to Allen's lower regions. He spread Allen's legs a little farther apart, and quickly stuck a finger in his hole. After he felt Allen was ready for another finger he stuck another in, and started a scissoring motion to help stretch him better.

"You ready?"

"For what?"

"This, and Tyki pushed himself in."

"Ahhh." Tyki started to move around a little looking for that one spot that he knew Allen would love.

"Ahhh TYKI, hit that again!"

"_I guess I found it._"

"Ahhh," Allen moaned again after his prostate was hit.

Tyki hit his prostate a couple more times, and Allen could handle it anymore.

"AHHH TYKI!" and he cummed right there.

A few second later, Tyki came too. " Ahhh ALLEN!"

Tyki pulled out and Allen snuggled right next to Tyki and fell a sleep.

"Sleep well, Allen." And then Tyki fell a sleep right next to him.

The next morning Tyki and Allen woke up at the same time.

"Morning," was said in unison.

"So what do we do now?" asked Allen.

"Well I want to show you something and then you can leave."

"Ok, what is it."

Tyki popped out a tease from his hand. Allen tensed instantly. "Don't worry I won't put it on you, jess."

"Ok."

"Ok so I'm only going to show this to you once so watch closely. If you ever want me or I want you to find me and there is a tease there all you do is hold it by its wings, like this, and pop them off. What your left with is the head see."

"Yes I see."

"Ok well if you flip the head over you will see a screen and a arrow the arrow will point you in the direction I am so all you have to do is fallow the arrow. Pretty hugh."

"Yeah sure is. It's like a Tyki tracker."

"Exactly." Then the tease disappeared. "So… ready for round two?" and pinned Allen against the bed.

"Ahhh, Tyki!"

*end flashback*

"Moyashi, are you there?" asked Kanda waving a hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh, Kanda yeah sorry I was just thinking about something. Sorry. Come on lets keep searching for Lavi." He grabbed the tease head and continued the search for Lavi and Tyki.

"_Hum, I wonder what he was thinking about? Oh well._" And followed Allen with the tease head.


End file.
